Dead Inside and Out
by DoctorWhoRulez
Summary: After moving to Gotham and getting rid of her father, she first wants to leave, but its perfect for her here. She just has to choose, good or bad? Which side will Spirit fight on?.. Will she just be locked up in Arkham? Or is she able to get out as easily as they say the Joker can? Rated T cause I'm not sure where to go with this so Reviews would be great!
1. All Alone

Hey everyone! This is my first Batman fic, i had written stuff before but thought they were terrible and got rid of them. So i suppose this could be counted as my first? Lol

Anyway you lot go ahead and read tell me if ya like it! What you think is really important to me ok?

**All Alone Now.**

I stared up at the night sky as i walked in the park. I always preferred night, its a shame that here in Gotham its not safe. Not even a simple place such as this. I sighed as i sat on a bench. I wondered what to do. I had after all, just accidentally killed my father. I didn't know what to feel. Yes it was an accident, but he sure as hell deserved it. He either spent his day ordering me about getting me doing stuff while he lazed around, or he'd get drunk and almost kill me with the amount of times he would attack me.

That was how he died, attacking me. I bit my lip. They would send me to Arkham for this. I didn't exactly just grab him and stab him. Oh no, see, a few years ago i was living in some other country and i was out in the woods after running away to cry. He had just killed my mother that night. She was just as bad as him. But she never really hit me, hit me.

I had been running and fell into a hole i didn't see it since it was dark. There was a tunnel and a slight humming or whirring sound. After walking along there was a bright green light and it seemed to be coming from some kind of meteor. I cant remember much after that apart from waking up back home.

Now though i can do some things others cant. Thats why i'd go to Arkham. My father had been about to punch me and i had enough of him. So it being one thing i knew i could do, i put a small bubble of a forcefield round his head and pushed it away from me. He had started screaming things at me calling me a freak and telling me he was going to kill me. So i kept it on not realising he didn't have much air until he started choking and went limp. But i thought he was tricking me to let it off him so he stayed gradually going back until i got suspicious. I took it off only for him to fall out the open window and down. At which point i fled realising he had to be dead, he couldn't have survived five floors could he?

And so now I'm in the park getting my strength back as it can really drain me. I sighed and started to head back. Maybe i could move him? Nobody has to know right? I pushed some of my hair behind my ear and paused at a shop looking in at my reflection.

My hair was black full fringe and down to my elbows. The purple highlights looking slightly reddish orange with the street lamp above. My eyes were the same light brown with bits of green as they always were, my skin was still the usual pale milky colour. What was i expecting really? Someone else, something else? I shook my head folding my arms and continued to walk.

Who was i?

**Ok thats all for the first little thingy, ah right chapter! Tell me if ya want more! I promise ill try and make it so very interesting! **

**Review... NOW! XD**


	2. What Money?

Hey people! Heres the next chapter, just to say, ill probably just update whenever i can. So no scheduled updates lol. This chapter is quite a bit longer compared to the last haha.

Hope you all liked the last chapter, i know it wasn't much but still!

**What Money?**

I walked round the corner towards the apartment i stayed in alone now. But i froze at the amount of police cars and they were all around where my father was. I saw the lights in the apartment on. They were going through my stuff. I only realised as i got closer that i was actually moving. I spotted the Commissioner among them. He was looking round.

I stopped my heart speeding up, did they know i did it? I started walking backwards, but froze when i saw the Commissioner look over, my eyes widened as he started running over with a few cops. No no no! Don't arrest me. He looked at his clip board for a second.

"Miss Violet Rivara Fessler?" He questioned. I stared for a second and nodded slowly. "Oh finally, we've been looking for you. Uh, i'm sorry to tell you but your father died, he uh, he fell from the window." i blinked, had i gotten away with this?

"Oh." It was all i could get out my mouth. I was having a party in my head and tried not to show it. "So uh, what... Whats going to happen?" I asked, will i get to stay in the house? Surely they'll give me whats left of his money?

"Um well, for now just continue on with your life best you can. Don't worry about paying rent or anything for now. Just have some rest and when you feel up to it gradually get to normality again. After all this must he hard on you." I blinked, was he stupid as well as overly kind? Oh well so long as i act like his death is terrible to me i don't have to pay rent.

"is he really gone Commissioner? He's all i had left!" I cried out slightly, fall for it.. .Fall for it...

"I'm afraid so, now you go on up they'll let you in. Get a goodnights sleep and we'll send someone tomorrow morning, to talk about what will happen, like with money for example." After that i started heading up trying to keep a smile breaking my face. There was no way i got away with that?! i had to shoo the people out my house... Oh god that's strange my house. Not his house, MY house. I looked around as it was finally just me. Alone in this house.

I took a step forwards and jumped as the heating came on with a small hum. My hand flew to my chest. Was i afraid of my own house? I walked to the window and watched all the police cars leaving. I took a step back turning back to _my _apartment, if i could just get to my room and go to sleep. Then all will be well in the morning i'll get some guy at the door, He'll start telling me how much i get from my father, and how little he made. I walked through to my room and dumped my jacket on the bed before getting in not bothering to change. What was the point? I have no job! My life can only get worse as per usual.

* * *

The loud banging was what woke me. I half expected it to be my father slamming into my door trying to break in again. I almost expected to have to go a few days with no door again. But no, it all hit me and i remembered he wouldn't be bothering me again. Shit! That meant that was that person the Commissioner said he was going to send over! I wasn't up yet. I had almost no sleep all night. I glanced at the clock. 5 past 12? Wow, longest i'd ever been in bed for. I was more of a night person but that didn't ever go well with my father so i had to get up early. The banging sounded again and i jumped out bed running to the bathroom to check my looks.

"Just a minute!" I yelled almost as loud as i could. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and ran a wipe over my face. I patted my clothes down and popped a mint in my mouth crunching right away to get it done quickly. They knocked again. "I'm coming!" I screamed at the door anger flaring slightly. there was a small smash to my right in the living room as i came out i realised the lamp had flew across the room. Did i do that? I thought all i could do was forcefields? I quickly grabbed it with one and shoved it out the window. Running to the door i grabbed the keys from the table and frantically opened the door.

There was two people at the door. One being the nice old Commissioner which i smiled, even though i was out of breath. He was in his usual big brown coat he even still had the glasses. He gave a small smile. The other man looked like he didn't want to be here. I tried a smile but he just nodded. He had a blue shirt and black trousers on.

"Miss Fessler may we come in?" Commissioner Gordon asked nicely and i just swung the door open, just realising i hadn't let them in yet.

"Oh, right yes, come in sit, or whatever. do you want anything Tea? Coffee?" I asked trying to keep to a polite calm innocent me. Father always brought people home, and i was always told to be polite, and get things for them, do as they say, only speak when spoken to. Either that or they got to hit me. Some were even stronger than father.

"Um, no thanks Miss." Gordon replied, i realised he waved his arms around as he talked quite a few times. He stood at the edge of the couch and i turned to the other man who sat down ignoing me. I glanced back to Gordon.

"Just call me Violet." I slowly said it not sure if i should, he smiled nodding and was about to speak but the other man did first.

"Now, Miss Fessler, were you aware of any occupation your father had? Any jobs?" He asked. I was a little annoyed i got no name for him but answered with no problem.

"Uhm, as far as i was aware the last job he had was three years ago as a postman." I mumbled slightly. I was never really around people for as long as this, usually being shouted into my room. Or worse, thrown in.

"Well," Gordon began, taking a sheet from the file that the other man had been carrying. The man looked annoyed. "This is the payments in and out his bank card for the last few months. There's a lot of money here Mi-Violet." I almost grinned, he had to stop himself saying Miss. Then i paused.

"Money? In _h__is_ bank card?" I asked unsure did i hear right? Had he been lying about the lack of money just so i wouldn't get much to wear, eat or pretty much anything!

"Yes several payments in and out. Large payments." The other man, i decided to name Spikey since he had spikey hair.

"How much?" I stared. Gordon handed over the sheet. I nearly fainted. In his bank card at this moment, was three grand. 3 freaking thousand in actual money! That i could spend, that he _could_ have let me have, that he _could_ have spent. That bastard! I nearly ripped the paper as my anger started a little.

"Miss, are you alright?" Spikey asked. I blinked and looked up.

"Sorry, i... i had no idea, i had no clue about all this money." I told them.

"Well, anyway, since his will hasn't changed in the past 5 years everything of his goes to you. Assuming you want it obvously." Spikey said giving a forecd smile. This was perfect. I could actually have a mobile phone! I would need to go get a job too. So that i can pay rent and stuff... Oh god, I'm a grown up haha. They started packing up and Spikey stood.

"Now you shouldn't have to pay any rent, for at least the next two weeks, but i'd still advise going and finding a job. Ok?" Gordon added.

"Sure thing!" I said happy _I_ would finally control my own life. I was free, to do what i want. At least, for now i did. I opened the door and Spikey left without a word. Gordon sighed.

"Sorry about him, he wasn't supposed to be on today. Here's my card just give me a call if you need anything." Gordon said quickly before leaving in a rush after the other man. I grinned checking the time. I still had a few hours before the shops shut. I grabbed my black almost trench coat style jacket, the keys, his bank card, well his whole wallet and i practically skipped out the door. I had money to spend. I wont spend all at first. Just get a mobile today and maybe some clothes. Then home and think of jobs tomorrow. That's my plan.

Why don't i ever stick to my plans?

**Well thats all for this chapter! I hope your all enjoying this i certainly am! This chapter was aimed at double the size of the last chapter and Congrats! I got over that! Which was slightly unexpected but also a good thing anyway! Haha! Next chapter I'm already thinking about and lets say... Plan's are stupid haha. whenever i plan things i end up doing the opposite... yeah... which is probably why my room is usually a mess and I'm always on this and my mum's always shouting at me?! **

**Oh well! I'll get typing if you lot get reviewing! XD**


	3. The beginning

Hiya people! So happy right now and all i can think about is this Fic! Seriously! Ok so my aim today is to get 3,150 words! That's double the amount of Chapter two! Lets see how i do eh?

I was stuck for a few hours on what i was doing because i kept thinking of other stuff and my friends came up and i just lost time haha. Also my mum took my laptop so some of this was done on my iPod... Usually i have nothing better to do so i type away until i'm bored and wanna read. So yeah, here's the chappie! :D

For Christmas i also got a ps3 and have been playing that so yeah... But i was playing Batman games if it helps? Haha, also i will be going to visit my aunt in Nashville! which is great for me cause 1 i live in rainy scotland so America = sun = amazing!

Oh um slight swearing in this chappie! Erm, if i ever type something and your all like make it an 'm' rated story idiot! Then do tell me cause i only half understand the rating with this...

**The Beginning...**

I stared at the new iPhone i just bought. Who knew these things were so cool? Well, i didn't anyway! I walked along trying to get used to it when i bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said then looked up. My mind stopped. It must be playing tricks on me! Theres no way i just ran into Bruce Wayne!

"Its alright, just watch out next time." He half mumbled at me, before half running off, with one of those supermodel types. I glared after them. I could hear them all talking, one of the models glanced back.

"Ooh, did you see what she was wearing? She looks like she just climbed out a trashcan." One said and my anger flared as they laughed. I glared and didn't even think, as i threw her at him, sending them both crashing down, straight to a muddy puddle. My hand flew at my mouth in shock, did i cause that? I grinned and headed down the street more. What else did i need? Clothes? Apparently...

* * *

I tried to get my keys in the door as i struggled with my bags. Maybe i shouldn't have spent most of the money right away, i probably didn't even need half of this stuff! Once the door was open i stumbled in. I glanced around before dumping the bags in the middle of the living room. I nearly started laughing. I would never have been able to do this before! I felt so free! Like i could do anything i wanted.

It turns out i bought more furnature and food than actual clothes. I got _some_ clothes mind you. Im terrible at shopping. I collapsed onto the couch and sighed closing my eyes. My eyes snapped back open when i felt a slight breeze however. I didn't leave any windows open did i? I went to get up but froze feeling a gun at the back of my head.

"Sit back down." Came a voice i recognised. One of my fathers friends. Judging by the voice i'd say it was Barry, which means he probably brought Darren with him. These two were not to be messed with, they probably did most of the damage to me.

"Wheres your father?!" Yep, Darren was there too. I slowly leaned forwards away from the gun small enough movement for them not to notice. Yet big enough for me to put up one of my forcefields.

"Well? Answer his question!" The gun dug into my shield slightly, giving a slight headache as i had to focus on it more. I frowned, surley they would have put his death on the news?

"He-He's dead." I answered slowly. The gun pressed against my forcefield suddenly a bit stronger and i almost jumped.

"Yeah, right. We're gonna believe _that_." Barry snorted. So, he didn't believe me? What are my options? One came round a little just out of my view and grabbed my hair. When he pulled it back i could see him better. It was Darren. So Barry had the gun...

"But-" I started. Only the gun hit my head, where i didn't have the forcefield!

"If he is dead there's only one explanation. You killed him!" Darren snapped.

"Dude, you think she'd kill him?" Barry argued. I frowned, were they arguing?

"Duh who else would?" Darren started arguing back. Ok, maybe i could just... I stood slowly taking the shield away. I turned to see them glaring at each other. I took a step back from the couch and accidentally stepped on one of my bags. Both of them snapped their heads round to me.

I sighed annoyed when suddenly they both had a gun. They went to pull the trigger and i threw up a forcefield all round me as fast as i could. The bullets bouncing off once they stopped shooting, they stared at me with wide eyes. Maybe i could test that new power. I focused on the guns and they flew out their hands and out the window. I laughed a little as they started to look scared. My heart started pounding in my chest and everything that happened next was so quick, i couldn't have thought to stop it.

"Yes, i killed him. I'll let you decide if i meant it or not." I smirked, all of the lighter things in the room started to float around. They looked so scared! But my mind went blank as everything flying round the room sped up. I started to get a headache as slightly more heavier things flew around. I could only stare as Darren and Barry lifted into the air screaming. The window burst open and they flew out. That was the last i remembered as my vision blurred, the headache growing and something trickled from my nose. Then it all went black.

* * *

Slowly i came back to consciousness. I could hear people walking around, shouting but none of it made sense at the minute. I groaned feeling something cold and wet against my head. It even trickled down my neck. I moved my head forwards since it was awkwardly bent backwards from sitting up, but being completely out of it. It took a moment to realise the sounds of people shouting and rushing came from outside. Who was holding a cold cloth to my head? Come to think of it when had i sat up? I opened my eyes to find no other than Commissioner Gordon.

"Ah, good your awake. Maybe you could tell us what happened to the two guy's?" Gordon asked.

"Uh, what? Oh right... them." I mumbled to myself remembering what happened.

"We do have one guess, that they came in looking to get to your father and knocked you out. Then we have no idea, they... Flew out the window?" He was guessing, it was obvious.

"Well i was out cold, so i dont really know what happened to them. They burst in asking where he was, i told them he was dead. They hit me with a gun, said i was lying and thats the last i remember." I lied, but he doesn't need to know that... right? I looked to the floor only to frown. Half of my bags were missing. What the heck?

"I have a few guys out getting replacements for the things that were broken. Also any food that was ruined. Anything not ruined is still here." Gordon spoke again, i guess he knew what my frown was for ha! Wait... he's getting more free stuff for me? I don't have to buy the replacements? Awesome! This guy was stupid! I killed them... And im getting the free stuff...

"Oh, if you say so Commissioner." I almost cheered but remembered im supposed to be upset. I was just 'attacked' afterall.

"No problem Violet, and just call me Gordon. Also, the man i sent out i gave him a passcode to say to you. If he doesnt say it then its not him. I figured it would be safest way for you to know if its someone out to get you." If someone was out to get me i can just as easily take care of them. Yep, he's an idiot who's far too noce to people.

"Well ok, whats the passcode thing?" I asked. Better get this over with.

"Oh of course! It's uh, green." Gordon half laughed."The passcode, is green."

"Green?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's not a very good code, is it?" Gordon frowned he pushed his glasses up further and stood. "Also theres still money going into your father's account, another three thousand today..."

"Any ideas as to who?" I half questioned knowing he knew what i meant by that.

"Some company or something like that owned by a Jack White. Know him at all?" Gordon asked. All i could do was shake my head. More money? He sighed and went to the door. "Well if you know anything, call me. Here" Gordon handed me a long number on a note pad paper that had been ripped off the pad. When i looked up he was smiling as he walked out the door.

Was this city full of idiots or what?! I heard him bump into someone and start chatting. I bent down and picked up the bags with clothes and proceeded to tidy the whole place a little. I tided and perhaps cleaned when i was nervous. Also i cooked when i was worried. Which is why after i cleaned up the kitchen i started cooking. Making sure it was something i could check on so i could tidy too.

I was nervous because i had killed three people, with my powers and gotten away with it! That's not right! My god, what if i cant stop killing and end up in Arkham! I started scrubbing the table harder and didn't notice its paint flaking. It was also why i was worried. If i get found out about my powers i'll definitely be on my way to Arkham. I know what shit the got away with there!

"Hold on." I mumbled to myself and i glanced up at the clock above the 'fireplace.' It wasn't an actual fire but it still had heat from it like a real one. It was four in the adternoon? But i had gotten home later than that hadn't i? "Shit! Was i out a full day?" I ran through to my room and to my bedside table opening the drawer and taking put tablets. You see, i have allergies, nuts mainly. I have to take this allergie tablet every 24 hours. Its ok if i miss it i suppose as long as I'm not around nuts. But i didn't take two before and i don't know what happened while i was unconscious.

I took two out the packet and ran to the kitchen. I poured a small glass of water. I popped them in my mouth and swallowed. I don't need the water but i like to wash the weird flavour away. I sighed staring at the sink as i poured the rest of the water away. I ran my hand through my hair messing up the back. There was a knock on the door so i walked through. I really couldn't be bothered. I sighed about to go open it when i suddenly felt dizzy. I had to put a hand on the couch to stay steady.

I stared at the door confused as i watched myself open the door. What the heck? I watched as i opened the door to a police officer with carrier bags. They talked, whatever it was using my voice. It turned with the bags placing them near the kitchen. As she walked towards the door i jumped at her. Thats when i realised i was invisible? Well i couldn't see myself. Then i walked right through her. I turned to try and see her but she was gone. i looked down myself and wasn't invisible. I walked to the guy, thanked him and said bye. Today was strange indeed.

I figured since more money was in the account i could go shopping again. So i hurried with putting the new shopping away. What could i get? I had clothes and stuff. Ooh a pet! Hmm, who knows? I checked the time to see it was only half four. The pet shop not too far away doesn't close until six. I turned to the TV and turned it on. Maybe something good was on?

"I suggest the news." Came a voice as the channel changed so that the GCN was on. Did i imagine a voice or didthe TV just speak? I blinked shaking my head. I'm so crazy. Batman saved a bunch of people, what a surprise. Batman has succseeded in capturing a random bad person. What do i care? The famous Bruce Wayne is throwing another party next week. Boring! I got up ready to turn it off.

"Also, Gotham Citizens beware. The Gotham police force recently informed us, that the super criminal known as The Joker has escaped Arkham. Apparently this happened two days ago. Why we have only just been informed of this..." I stopped listening. So the so called Joker was free. I laughed, clearly Arkham needed to step up security. The woman babbled more but i turned the TV off. I had some more shopping.

* * *

Months carried on the same way. There would be more money in the bank every day, the same amount. I payed rent for the flat first then i would go buy things. Now i was leaving a lot in the bank because once i started buying from that first day i knew that i could end up a female Bruce Wayne. Rich and getting what i want when i want. But im not like that i don't fit the rich category. I'm just me, the outcast, the invisible nobody. No one notices me, no one cares about me and i'm fine with it. Turns out i can project images of myself while i do whatever whole being invisible. Also, somehow, i can talk to electrical appliances. If it counts on batteries or needs plugged in it talks. Only i can hear them of course so when i talk back suddenly I'm labelled as crazy. Animals talk too, i found that out after my trip to the zoo. I bought a cat later on that day. I figured asking her name would be fun instead of thinking up one. Her name is Oswin, and she's a British Short hair.

So basically me walking through my door like right now, this is what happens. Multiple electronical 'hello's' and 'welcome back!'s chorus around from all different rooms. And then Oswin runs in jumping on the couch when i sit on it. She crawled onto my knee and curled up. Besides me she could hear the electricals talking. But only with me in the room. The TV turned on and straight to the news. It was the same old stuff as i petted Oswin. Even she was bored of the same criminals going into Arkham only to come out a few weeks later. At the momment as far as i knew, Joker, Riddler, Killer Croc, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy were in and all the rest that were criminals were probably out.

"You out of food yet today?" I asked looking down at Oswin as she purred curled up in my lap.

"Yeah but I'm comfy don't move." She replied and i just laughed getting the spot behind her ears.

'This video was sent into the news earlier. I am asked to warn people of Gotham for the worst. Any children should leave the room as this video is quite gruesome. This is Vicky Vale and good night.' The female finished up and police cars zoomed by her in the background. I leaned forwards as a video seemingly recorded on a mobile played. It showed the front of Arkham Asylum, as some of the guards at the front freaked out. There was a few noises heard like gun shots. The guards stood at the door debating to go in or not. They decided to charge and slam the door down.

It was almost like watching a movie, i burst out laughing as the door blew up in thier faces as they reached it. So much for that plan. Still laughing i watched as the famous Joker stepped out laughing before noticing the person that must be holding the camera. I held my breath as his seemingly black eyes stared at the camera. He got up close.

"I'm baaaaack!" He said dragging out the word clicking the 'k' and he burst out laughing. The video ended and adverts went on. I started at the TV that gave me the shivers, whenever the Joker appeared. His voice just chills me to the bone. I looked down at Oswin on my lap and then across into the kitchen at the kettle. I badly wanted a cup of tea, that would have to be my substitute for leaving this city.

"Okay move baby." I said tapping Oswin. She just looked up at me. "Come on, scram, i want tea." Eventually moving off me she was grumbling. I just shook my head and walked through to the kitchen and slowly turned the tap on. Don't get me wrong or anything, i'm not afraid of Joker, his voice just creeps me out. I heard Oswin hiss from the door.

"That guy from the TV is climbing in the window!" Oswin cried hissing. I froze, did she mean? No! I turned the tap on faster then moved to the kettle.

"Behind you!" The kettle seemed to scream. I smirked instantly throwing up a shield. I winced as something collided with it for sure. I tensed as he seemed to lean against it. I held up a mug.

"Tea or coffee?" I asked.

...

..

.

**Well that's all for now sorry lol and as of this exact word we have reached 3,103 so realy if i blabber on to you lot... Nah am just kiddin'! Or am i?**

**Anyway, i will update as soon as i can and thats a promise! See as soon as i can. Thats the hint that says 'not tomorrow or one minute from now or whenever you want' lol but yeah really, i'll see ya'll next update! **

**Did i really just say ya'll? I've never said that...**

**OH AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! O.O**


	4. Or the end?

Hey everyone! This is the soon as i can update lol! If you all payed attention and have played the batman game Arkham Asylum you might have noticed a little thing i put in. Hehe, anyway, here's the next chapter, not really anything interesting going on lately. Also i realise i haven't even said her age yet. Huh.

I only just realised i haven't done one of those 'i don't own it' thingy's... But uh yeah, anything you may recognise like Batman and Joker is not mine all i own is my batman posters and my games and the character i made up for this story! I don't even have an iPhone! I have an iPod, and a very rubbish mobile. Ahhh i'm rambling now! On with the chappie!

**Or The End?**

I heard a slight growl before he answered Coffee. I kept my shield up though, i wasn't stupid. But why of all places was he here? I heard him pacing behind me before another jab at my shield. Another growl and he placed his hands on the counter top beside me. I silently grabbed two mugs and put coffee in one and a tea bag in the other. I couldn't focus right i was too busy trying to think of what to do. He spoke once the kettle was boiled and i was pouring it into the cups.

"Is uh, Brian home?" I frowned how did he know my father? My mind blanked a few seconds and i nearly over filled my tea.

"W-well, no." I stuttered slightly too busy failing to keep my shield up and focus on him and making tea and coffee. I grabbed the sugar tin and slid his coffee at him. "Add whatever you like." I mumbled before putting three sugars in my tea. Then a dribble of milk. I took a step away from him but turned to face him. He didn't add anything but drank some of the coffee.

"Well, do you uh, have any ideas as to where he might-ah be doll-face?" His voice sent a shiver down my spine as it does just through TV. I bit my lip almost peeling the skin off of it.

"Uh, in his grave?" I didn't mean it to be a question but thats how it came out. I took another step away as his face darkened and he looked really angry.

"Well then we got a problem, you see-ah. He was working for me, and i've been paying him." The Joker grinned taking out a knife and playing with it. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Was he going to kill me? Then my mind clicked.

"Your the Jack White guy?" I asked remembering what Gordon said. He looked up with raised eyebrows the paint on his face smudging a little coming off. He tilted his head and ran his tongue on his lips.

"Yeah." Was the only reply i got. He was paying my dad three freaking thousand, what the hell was my dad doing?!

"I thought all he did was sit around all day?" Well when he wasn't drinking or beating me. I glanced down at my arms uncomfortable with Joker in front of me. He did break in. I watched as he took more coffee and then took a step towards me.

"Look listen, if you don't want to-ah tell me where dear old uh, Brian is then ok. You don't need to-ah use coffee and small talk as a uh, distraction. Or lies, i mean, he's uh, dead? Wouldn't you-ah be upset? Aren't you the precious uh, daughter he talks about?" The Joker spoke and it caused me to frown at him. Dad talked about me? I should be upset what the heck?! I slammed my tea on the counter causing some of it to spill. Some hit my arm and even though it burned i didn't even flinch. I was too angry to bother about tea burning my arm.

"No! Ok no! He doesn't care about me! I don't care if you said that he used to say i was the only thing he ever cared about! He was the worst guy ever! And lies? I wasn't lying! He is dead! Wanna know how i know? I killed him!" I snapped at Joker. At that point i was not focused so my shield was down. Thats how i didn't get to stop him when he grabbed at me. He did laugh a little but he was pretty angry. I accidentally realised i backed myself into a corner. Stupid of me! So because i wasn't focused he managed to grab me. Now i've been pretty calm until now.

You know where we used to stay before Gotham? Scotland. I have to keep my scottish accent out my voice or people in Gotham get confused and some have bullied me i suppose. Just because i was different. I glanced at the scars and realised he would have been bullied too. People seem to hate differences.

"Listen, how about i cut you a deal? You uh, gather all the money to-ah pay me back and i wont-ah kill you. See my uh, guy's that actually still work need that money." He grinned and let go of me. Then headed out the kitchen. I stood frozen a moment before turning and following him and watching as he was about to leave.

"Hey! Wait! That's it? A threat and you're off?" I was so confused, wasn't it on the news that he burned money?

"Well, i would-ah ask what that uh, thing was in the kitchen that i-ah hit. But i have a uh, feeling you wont answer." Joker grinned before opening my door. Too right i wouldn't explain that. I honestly didn't really know myself did i? When i looked up he was gone. I ran to the window and watched as he just walked off down the street. His walk had a slight jump as if he was skipping. I watched as he turned to a corner but looked back up. I froze, it was almost like a staring contest. But he just grinned and waved before disappearing round the corner.

"Are you ok?" Oswin was asking. I felt my grip slowly loosening from the death grip on my window. I looked down at he completely stunned.

"How am i supposed to get his money back?! I'd have to freaking rob a bank..." I trailed off staring at my carpet. That wouldn't exactly be very hard would it. Well unless The Batman appeared. But, he only comes out at night, its a few hours before dark falls so i could do it today.

"You're supposed to say 'but that's not going to happen' at the end of that sentence." The fridge said to me. I blinked looking at the fridge. Thats crazy, i'm getting advice on how to live my life from my fridge?!

"Shut up! All of you just shut up! It's not right! How many people talk to things? No one! No normal people do that so shut up!" I snapped at them all, the TV gasped and turned on and off a few times. "I need some air." I muttered frowning as i grabbed my jacket and keys.

"Don't do it!" Shouted one of the voices. I rolled my eyes and ran out the door. I didn't really have a place in mind to go to as i ran out. How much did i even owe him? Its been months since i killed him!

* * *

It was unusually quiet when i got home. I had went and spent more money. This time though, not just normal clothes i had them custom made. I blocked out anything the electronics or Oswin might say and ran towards the bathroom. I grabbed a few things on the way. I locked the door once i was in and started getting out of my current clothes.

I reached into the bag and dumped the stuff on the floor adding the few things i i grabbed my black and white chequered skinny jeans. I quickly put them on. I grabbed the black Corset i had and looked at the new parts i had added. The part that covers my chest wasn't just black and now had parts of it that was a white leather like material. The black was swapped for the same material, but black and they were both knife proof. Well almost. But almost knife proof was good enough, i had my shields didn't i? Anyway the corset part was black and white, i added a purple belt and then a dark blue belt. They were added to the outfit when i realised i didn't want to be like those olden times pictures. It drew the attention to them which was why i added some purple and blue zips to the skinny jeans.

The belt i had i made more than just a black leather belt. The left side had just a silver chain dangling down from two points. I made all the gun holsters and knifes and whatever attached to the right side. Once i had finished the main part of the outfit i realised that i needed good shoes with it. so i decided to get heeled converse. I likes converse and thought black and white so it laces though i got dark blue fading to dark red, so purple was in the middle. I had one black fingerless glove and one white. Both had circular studs on the knuckles. I frowned in the mirror, i wanted something to cover just a little of my arms. My eyes flashed to the small movement in the mirror. I turned to see my trench coat (black) and grinned. The wind had moved it but it was perfect. I wouldn't be seen very well in the shadows with that! I put on the dark red domino mask. It adds an unexpected colour. I had black white purple and blue. So red wasn't expected.

I put some black lipstick on, and my favourite choker necklace. It was a fake leather you can tell because real leather wasn't that shiny. It had a blue chain running round the black attached and at the front it let a silver heart fall with a red gem in one corner of the heart. I put my hands on my hips and grinned.

"Somethings missing." I mumbled then nearly slapped myself! Of course id need the weapons right? I grabbed a few knifes and two hand guns. Time to rob a bank and show off my new outfit and hairdo! I laughed as i left, the electronics telling me not to and i waved bye to Oswin before closing and locking the door.

I stared up at Gotham's huge main bank. Everyone uses it, well ok most people. Then they have half of their money here and another bank holds the rest of their money. Most people think their money is safe that way. But whatever, i took a deep breath and walked in taking out one of the guns and letting two shots out. I grinned as at least half of the people fell automatically to the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I need ooh, quite a lot of money. So i'm afraid that means you lot have to loose some. Say, enough to fill this bag?" I announced throwing a duffel bag forwards to the ground. I pointed the gun at a cashier and tilted my head.

"Could ya help me out here?" I snapped.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" One of the male workers shouted.

"I'm supposed to be myself, call me Spirit." I grinned as one guy in the crowd who clearly worked with some kinda mob guy. He took out a gun and my shield flew up. He shot as much as he could. Everyone was staring at me as i turned to him.

"Dude, nothing's gonna stop me getting my money, so if any of you go up against me like that, here's what happens." I said before walking up to the guy my heels clicking on the marble flooring. I raised the gun to his head and shot him dead there.

"And if its not that! Then it'll be worse, the more of you i go through the easier it'll be for me to get my money!" I held my head as i was blocking out all the electronics. It was giving me a headache. I shook my head then fixed the fringe before turning to the person with my bag.

"Now fill it!" I moved my gun to her as she began filling it fast as possible. It was getting late, maybe i'll run into the bat. She handed it over as she ran out of money. The bag was about full anyway.

"Thanks, maybe now i wont come back if i need money." I smirked grabbing the bag swinging it to my shoulder.

"Maybe now you'll go to prison." A roughed up voice sounded. I turned to see a black fist hitting my shield and gasped as it caused a major headache but otherwise it stayed. All electronics were let in.

"Oh hey Batman! I was just leaving, seems you got here just a little bit too late. Maybe some other time i can ya know, meet ya and we could fight. But, i gotta get going!" I laughed as he just glared at me.

"Who are you?" Batman growled out.

"She said she's called Spirit!" Shouted a citizen.

"Bye batman!" I made a projection me making a run for it and once she was out the window batman followed. I let it disappear and the people gasped and i just walked put the door. The Bat was stupid! Awesome. I saw a bunch of cops pulled up pointing guns. I rolled my eyes and bounced my way down the steps. I raised my eyebrows when i got to the last step.

"Drop the bag and all weapons we have you surrounded." The Commissioner! Wow lots of attention tonight. I grinned and made a platform with my shield continuing from the step.

"Well you don't do you? Above is clear!" I shouted stepping onto the platform i made and i brought it up. This had took me a while to learn. It was just like moving my shields when i was holding something but i was lifting myself and practically skateboarding in the sky. I grinned as they opened fire but i still had the bubble around me. I dumped the bag on the platform with me as i went up higher. I waved at the police and went well surfing in mid air down the street as fast as i could eventually though i dropped to the ground and made my way home through alleys.

* * *

When i opened my door and dumped the bag on the couch Oswin poked her head in it.

"What did you do?" She asked staring at me with wide shocked disappointed eyes.

"I had to! How else could i get that money?" I snapped at her, then the weight all came down on me.

"Oh god." I muttered falling to my knees my eyes watered slightly as i started to feel so terrible for what i just did. Guilt, i realised.

"I... I killed a guy. Oswin i killed someone, for money, all of that, for the Joker's money which he'll probably just laugh in my face and burn it." I punched a shield i put up in front of me to stop me hitting something.

"Then send it back." Oswin offered and i pulled her towards me and hugged her.

"Promise me you'll stick with me through all of this? Your my best friend ok?" I asked and once she nodded i jumped up. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote in the middle with the pen 'sorry' and i put the name Spirit in the corner. I grabbed the bag and ran outside doing the platform thing again.

* * *

I dumped the bag and note in front of the GCPD and went to run away and bumped into a person. I gasped once i realised it was Batman.

"What are you doing?" He asked grabbing my wrist. I didn't expect him so i had failed in my shield.

"Let me go. I only did that because i thought there was no other option! Joker wanted his money! I-i had to do something!" I half snapped half shouted. His hand loosened on me slightly.

"Joker?!" He asked nearly shouting, but that would stop his stupid scratchy voice from being well scratchy. "And you're giving the money back? You killed a guy, giving the money back wont solve anything!"

"You think i don't know that?!" I shouted. I blasted a small bubble shield at him and he let go stumbling slightly. He went to grab me but i threw a shield round me. I took a few steps the opposite direction and stopped to grab my forehead when he hit the shield. I turned back to him intent on yelling at him to quit it. But when i turned i ducked to the floor as a car came flying at me.

My head felt as though it were on fire with the force of it on top of me. I struggled to hold the car and slowly stepped back and the car fell in front of me, i fell to my knees seconds later a nose bleed starting. Batman walked round to me and grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet but i couldn't stand. I was out of energy. Everything was spinning wildly and i blinked hard trying to steady myself. I glanced at the giant Bat before i passed out and everything was dark.

Brilliant...

...

..

**Okay! Thats all for now! hehe, um yeah, was a little unsure about this chapter, is it too fast? I dunno, also i did draw out her outfit to begin with but I'm a crappy drawer so i'm not gonna let you lot see it.**

**Please do tell me what you think of this chapter, i'm not sure if i got the Joker right or if the whole robbing the bank thing was a good way to go. But its out now so yeah, oh and i don't really know anything about guns so those out there who do PLEASE HELP! Lol yeah... ok i am gonna stop rambling here!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


End file.
